


Padfoot Watches

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padfoot Watches

Padfoot stands amongst the bushes and watches, shadows shifting strangely across his snout in the silent depths of night. A solitary street-lamp flickers fitfully across the street.

It’s surreal, to see the boy this close.

He really is the splitting image of James and, clearly, he has a similar breed of guts – what’s he up to, sitting around in the middle of the night on his own? Running away? Well, that’s a sentiment Sirius can relate to, but still, there are bad things around, dangerous things… and he isn’t counting himself.

Harry’s godfather is glad when the Knight Bus arrives.


End file.
